The Princess and The Thief
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Bea is Ben's twin sister, her life was planned out from the start, she was to marry Chad, and rule the Charming's half of the Kingdom with him. But, with the children of villains being brought into the picture, things are going to get very interesting. Jay/OC
1. A Great King

**The Princess and the Thief  
Jay/OC **

**Summary: Bea is Ben's twin sister… Her life was planned out from the start… Marry Chad Charming and rule that half of the kingdom with him… Then, comes Jay.**

 **Chapter One: A Great King.**

I cursed under my breath as I hurried down the hall to the dining room. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late reading, but it was a bit difficult. The History of Cinderella's step-mother fascinated me. I slid into the dining room and into my seat with ease, causing my brother to chuckle. I elbowed him, grinning none the less.

"Up late reading again Beatrice?" Dad asked, my face flushed with embarrassment. Him and my mother Belle, ruled over the United States of Auradon… They had united all kingdoms shortly after they were married…. I think sending all the villains to a little island, the Isle of the Lost to be exact, really helped speed things along though. My twin brother, Ben, and I were well, prince and princess of Auradon… He was first in line for the throne, being a mere 5 and ½ minutes older!

"Just be sure not to let your books take away from your homework." Mom reminded, smirking slightly. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, we finished breakfast with slight conversation and were soon dismissed.

"So, are you excited about becoming king in just 3 short months?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"More nervous than anything… I just want to do Father right… Be a good king. Like him." He said, I nodded in understanding.

"I get that… But I wouldn't freak out too much. I think you're going to make a _great_ king." I said. He looked at me.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded.

"Oh yeah! You kick butt at being captain of the Tourney team… The Kingdom is like that. Just bigger." I said, he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I guess… What should my first proclamation be?" He asked, we made it to our tree house, I quickly climbed up and over to my favorite spot by the window.

"I don't know… No more homework?" I suggest as he followed me up, I looked out over at the Isle.

"No one would ever go for that." He chuckled. We lapsed into silence, me staring out the window at the Isle, and him inspecting my collection of books.

"Do you ever feel bad for the villain's children?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" He replied, he was flipping through a memoir by Dorothy Gale.

"I mean, sure their parents are evil… But that doesn't mean they are… I've been doing a lot of reading on the evil people we banished, and I think it's all by circumstance. We could give their children an opportunity to be nice? Something their parents never got." I asked, he dropped the book, quite haphazardly, I might add.

"You sound crazy." He pointed out. I glared at him, straightening it out. I definitely took after our mother when it came to the books.

"BENNYBOO!" Audrey's voice rang out. I cringed at the sound.

"Speaking of crazy…" I grumbled. Aurora's daughter, Audrey, had been dating Ben since the previous school year. As soon as she found out he was next in line. She had always been annoying, but since they had started dating, she had reached a new level.

"Bea…" Ben warned, he stopped as soon as her head popped up through the doorway. Oh no! She's breached my sanctum! Now, I have to get a new one!

"Well I'm going to go finish my book. See ya later Audrey." I hopped up and maneuvered around her as she climbed all the way into the treehouse.

"So, Ben, I was thinking all about your coronation." She ignored me, as per usual. I shrugged and shimmied my way down the tree trunk and back to the castle to my room.

 **2 Months Later.**

I was sitting in Ben's room on the morning we were to leave for school. The royals had to get there a week early for prep work. Ben was getting his suit measured for his coronation and I was reading a book about the various types of magic throughout the land.

"How is it possible you are going to be crowned King next month!" Dad's voice caused me to look up from my book. They were walking into the room, arm in arm, looking as glorious as ever.

"You're just a baby!" He added, Mom swatted him playfully.

"He's turning 16, dear!" She said. We both are Mom! Ben glanced at me, I shrugged, they had been super focused on Ben and his becoming King that, so I had been able to slip through the cracks. A good and bad thing.

"16! That's far too young to be crowned King! I didn't make any good decision until I was 42!" He said, I adjusted my glasses as Mom scoffed, clearly offended, not that I blamed her.

"You decided to marry me at 28!" She pointed out.

"It was either you or a tea pot…" Dad replied, Mom gave me a look that clearly read, "Can you believe this?" I shook my head.

"Kidding!" Dad added, Ben and I couldn't help but giggle. He glanced at me and I nodded. He had finally come around to the idea about the villain's children. We had spent the last month going through the ones that needed the most help, finally coming up with a select 4. I'd qualify that as a success.

"Mom, Dad. I've chosen my first official proclamation!" Ben announced, stepping off the block, despite Alfred's order not to. Mom and Dad looked at him, slightly surprised; I shut my book and focused on the scene in front of me. Mom and Dad looked back at my brother and I gripped my book in anticipation. This should be interesting, just hope Ben keeps it together and doesn't falter.

"Go on." Dad nodded, Ben cleared his throat with one more glance over at me, I nodded in encouragement, he took a deep breath, nodding to himself.

"I've decided the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon!" He stated, rather authoritatively. Like an actual king. Mom gasped and dropped the shirt she was holding.

"Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned!" He said, attempting to make it sound alright.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Dad asked.

"Only a few at first, the ones that need our help the most." Ben nodded.

"I've already chosen." He said, Mom nodded, her expression shocked but not angry like Dad's. This is good. We got the rational one on our side, perfect.

"Have you?" He asked, Mom looked up at Dad.

"I gave you a second chance." She reminded him, he looked down at the ground.

"Who are their parents?" Mom asked Ben.

"Cruella De Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen…" He spoke each name slowly, Mom and Dad nodding each time. He took one more deep breath before announcing the final candidate.

"And Maleficent." Alfred dropped his sewing in fright.

"Maleficent!" Dad exclaimed, Mom looked over at me, worry etched on her face.

"The worst villain in the land!" Dad continued.

"Dad, just hear me out!" Ben tried.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of the most unspeakable crimes!" The guards and Alfred made a B-line for the exit. Smart. When Dad beasted out, it was frightening. I sucked in a breath, praying he didn't freak out too badly.

"Dad! Their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?!" Ben countered. Dad paused, breathing heavily.

"Dad…" Ben breathed. Dad seem to ponder Ben's words for a moment.

"I suppose their children are innocent…" He huffed, he turned away and started for the door. I was barely able to hold my excitement in. Mom adjusted Ben's suit, smiling.

"Well done." She said, Ben smiled happily. She walked over to Dad, winking at me in the process. I grinned back.

"Shall we?" She asked, he nodded and the two left. As soon as they were out of ear shot, I cheered.

"You did it! Go King Ben!" I exclaimed, hopping up and hugging my twin happily.

"I didn't think he'd go for it!" He breathed out, I chuckled.

"I didn't either!" I admitted. We looked out the window at the isle. I played with my crest locket, I hoped this wouldn't blow up in our faces.

"I'm going to go finish packing." I stated, grabbing my book and starting for the door. I went to my room and finished my packing, frowning at all the yellow that managed to weave its way in. I wasn't overly fond of the color, but my Mother insisted. I was more fond of blue or red. Audrey was riding with us to school, and I saw her car pulling up. i checked the time, only an hour until we left for school. Lovely. I quickly finished packing then set it by the door for them to take to the limo. Before I knew it, we were on our way to school.

"And don't forget, we have cheer practice at 4 o'clock this afternoon, and then, maybe we should go over what colors you plan on wearing to the coronation, so we don't clash!" Audrey had been blathering nonstop since we step foot into the limo. It took all my self-control and princess training not to scream at her to shut up.

"It's going to be a long year…." I mumbled, though if she heard me, she didn't say anything. We finally arrived at the school where I bailed out and towards Fairy Godmother's office.

"I need to speak to Fairy Godmother, is she in?" I asked.

"Yes she is, I will go tell her." Tink, her assistant replied. I nodded and sat down in the closest chair. It wasn't much longer before I was called in.

"Thank you!" I curtsied before speed walking into the room.

"Ah, hello Bea!" Fairy Godmother greeted cheerfully. I gave her a smile as I sat in the chair.

"Hello!" I greeted.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, business per usual this woman. She must have a deadline.

"Please, please, please, tell me I am not rooming with Audrey for the year!" I begged her, she chuckled slightly.

"Now Bea…" She sighed.

"No, you don't understand… If I room with her, I may just go crazy!" I said.

"Well…. I suppose you could room with Mal and Evie… We just got their confirmation from their parents." She said. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you!" I breathed out. Rooming with the children of villains would be easier to handle. She nodded.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"I think so. Thank you so much again, see you at practice!" I curtsied again and walked out. I spent the rest of the day unpacking in my new room until cheerleading practice. Then after that, I decided to run some solo soccer drills. The week passed, and before I knew it, Audrey was fetching me to greet the new kids.

"You're not wearing that are you?" She asked, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a nicer pair of jeans, a white tank top and my favorite yellow cardigan with blue dots covering it. To top it off, I had on a pair of blue flats with yellow bows on them.

"I see nothing wrong with this outfit…" I replied. She gave me a forced smile, which I happily returned. I adjusted my glasses and moved past her,

"Let's get going!" I sang, I heard her groan as the sound of her heels gave away she was following me. We met up with Fairy Godmother and Ben in the entrance hall. We walked out to the front of the school where we found the marching band.

"I will admit, I am going to miss having my own room here at school too." I sighed, Ben laughed slightly.

"I bet." He chuckled, I went to respond but Audrey cut me off.

"They're about to be here!" She chirped. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front, we marched out of the building, and the sight that greeted me made me nervous. There were 4 children, 2 girls and 2 boys… The two boys were fighting. It wasn't difficult to see who belonged to who. The girl with purple hair was Mal, daughter of Maleficent… The girl with blue hair was Evie, daughter to the Evil Queen, the boy with white hair was Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, and the last one had to be Jay… Son of Jafar. He was attempting to yank something from Carlos…

"We have an audience!" Mal hissed back at them. I chuckled into my hand as the two boys immediately stopped fighting. As soon as they straightened up, Godmother spoke, er, more like sang.

"Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean…. Just leave it!" Jay and Carlos quickly chucked all their goods back into the limo. They straightened up, and Jay's eyes fell on me.

"Hey there Foxy!" He stepped forward, I smirked back, waving slightly.

"Hey!" I replied, he nodded, grasping my hand with surprising softness, and he raised it to his lips, letting a light kiss graze my knuckles.

"The name's Jay…" He introduced, I smiled back, opening my mouth to reply, but Audrey scoffed, nudging my arm. I turned and gave her a dirty look. Way to make them feel welcomed! I'm guessing that's when FG decided it was a good time to intervene.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" said the Fairy Godmother. Jay's smile faltered at the scene that just happen and I was still glaring daggers at Audrey. "I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress," she introduced with a curtsy.

"I am Headmistress Fairy Godmother!" FG spoke stepping in front of me. I kept my eyes locked with Jay though.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother? Like bibbidi-bobbidi boo?" Mal asked, I turned to her.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi you know it!" FG chirped in return.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and that warm smile… and that sparkly wand," she repeated with a smile. Wand… Wait, what? Why would she care about that?

"That was a long time ago," FG smiled back.

"And as I always say _, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future._ '" She did her signature majestic hand movements and I chuckled slightly. I nudged Ben, time for our introductions. Ben, Audrey and I took a step towards the others.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben started,

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey interrupted. Man, sometimes I wish magic and banishment were still a thing.

"Soon to be king." She squealed.

"You had me at prince," Evie sighed dreamily, stepping forward.

"My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." She pointed out. I smiled warmly at her. She didn't seem too bad.

"The Evil Queen had no royal status here," Audrey ruined the moment yet again.

"And neither do you." Insult to injury there Audrey… I tugged her back.

"Seriously, not helping." I hissed. She shook me off her and shoved me slightly.

"This is my sister Bea!" Ben motioned to me, and I waved.

"Nice to meet you guys, we are really glad you were able to make it." I admitted. I gestured to Audrey.

"This is Audrey, Ben's…" And third time's a charm for Audrey as she cut me off.

" _Princess_ Audrey… His girlfriend! Isn't that right, Bennyboo?" I rolled my eyes. This girl needed a serious wake up call. And I could tell by the uncomfortable faces of our guest students, this was going to be a long year if she kept acting like that…

* * *

 **Alright, so, there's chapter one! The name is pronounced _Bee-uh._ Let me know what you guys think! **


	2. Strange Behavior

**Chapter Two: Strange Behavior**

Audrey emphasized her point by clinging to Ben's arm, I saw FG eye it slightly, a little displeased. Mal looked extremely unimpressed with Audrey, while Evie was still glaring. Jay and Carlos looked a little bored.

"Ben, Bea, and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow." She informed them.

"The doors of wisdom are never shut!" The sudden exclamation caused Mal to jump in shock. FG threw Audrey and Ben's hands apart to emphasize her point.

"But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." FG tacked on before leaving with the marching band hot on her light blue heels. I nudge Ben, he looked down at me.

"Go!" I mouthed, it was his time to shine. He nodded then stepped forward, sticking his hand out to Jay.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me-" Jay punched his shoulder in response, stunning my twin and clearly offending Audrey, which made Jay chuckle slightly, but Ben brushed it off rather well,

"Meet you all.." He moved on over to Mal and it took just a little too long for him to finally find his words, this did not go unnoticed by Audrey.

"This is a momentous occasion," He moved on from his little moment with Mal over to Carlos,

"And one that I hope will go down in history," He licked his hand after shaking Carlos' hand.

"Is that chocolate?" Did he really have to ask? Carlos looked only slightly ashamed as he licked his own finger, mouth covered in chocolate. I mean, the Isle is a pretty ratty place, but, could we not spare something to make it a little better for them?

"As the day our two peoples begin to heal." Ben's voice went up an octave as he finished shaking Evie's hand.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal mocked. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her, now that I was hearing it all out loud, it sounded pretty ridiculous. Audrey shot me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at her in return. She needed to lighten up.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben inquired, Mal nodded.

"A little more than a little bit," She nodded.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben joked, making Mal laugh, then they stared pretty deeply into each other's eyes yet again. Something weird is going on there, may need to keep an eye on things. To be honest though, Mal already seems better than Audrey. Speaking of, she was practically fuming at this point, so she decided to step in.

"Hey! You're Malificent's daughter, aren't you?" She interrupted, succeeding in ruining their little moment. I shook my head, she was unbelievable. Mal looked at her in slight confusion.

"Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff…" I instantly face palmed. This girl was tactless. Mal instantly understood, the shock and slight hurt in her eyes was evident, but Audrey, either not noticing, or not caring, decided to rub some salt into the wound.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-" She chirped, looking around at the other kids.

"Beauty!" Mal was quick to cut her off,

"Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening." And Mal for the win. I looked at Audrey, curious about her response. The shock faded and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Water under the bridge?" She asked,

"Totes!" Mal replied, equally sarcastic. The two then shared a fake laugh before dropping into a long, dramatic sigh. Wow… You can actually feel the awkward. Might as well do my share of interrupting.

"How about that tour, Ben?" I suggested, clapping my hands together. All eyes fell on me. Ben looked thankful, Audrey looked annoyed, Mal and Jay were studying me rather intently, and Evie and Carlos looked pretty confused. I felt a little uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. I wasn't as used to the attention as Ben, he was always focused on because he was going to be King. I was going to be shipped off to somewhere else, to be someone else's problem.

"You're so right, Bea. Let's get started on that!" Ben caused the attention to shift back to him, I smiled and nodded. I motioned for them to follow me as I started talking.

"Auradon Prep was out father's first castle originally, built over 300 years ago. He converted into a High School shortly after he became King." I explained, we stopped in front of our father's statue, and I turned to Ben. He nodded and we both clapped our hands. The statue morphed from Father to Beast. A sudden scream caused all of us to turn. It was obvious from how Jay was cradling Carlos, that he was the one that freaked out.

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured, stepping into big brother mode instantly.

"Our father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." I explained,

"Does he shed much?" Mal quipped.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben replied, smirking slightly catching Mal off guard. Was that flirting? I glanced at Audrey, who clearly wasn't very happy with the situation. Ben broke the tension and started walking into the school. I glanced back at Jay and Carlos. Jay dropped the smaller boy, looking rather agitated, walked away from him, leaving Carlos to stare up at the statue in horror. I walked back towards them, shooting Jay a smile when he winked at me. Carlos clapped his hands as I made it over to him.

"It only works for our family." I explained, he looked at me, and I clapped my hands and the statue morphed back. Carlos looked instantly relieved.

"Thanks." He breathed, I nodded.

"No problem…Um, do you want to join the others?" I asked. He nodded and bolted off without another word. I quickly followed after him, though I wasn't really paying attention, since I tripped on air and fell into Jay. He quickly caught me, and straightened me out.

"Thanks." I breathed. He nodded and I turned to my brother,

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked,

"Like wands and things like that?" She clarified. Okay, that's the third time with the wand… A red flag went up instantly. Something seemed really strange about all these questions.

"Yeah, it exists of course. But it's pretty much retired." Ben started to explained,

"Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." I added, it was then I realized that Jay still had his arms around me as I went to walk away. My face flushed as we both stepped away from one another.

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal quipped. I shrugged, feeling my face flush again. She nodded, studying me slightly again.

"It's true," Audrey spoke up, causing all of us to look at her. She wrapped Ben's arm around her shoulders, grinning happily.

"Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She really could not have sounded any more conceited. And that girl is very conceited. Seriously, the whole family thinks the world owes them something because of the spell. Well, my Dad spent a long time as a beast to be taught a lesson and you don't see him griping about it every chance he gets!

"Audrey, just… Don't." I shook my head at her.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, Beatrice!" She shot back. I went to reply when Ben's voice cut me off.

"Doug!" He exclaimed, walking out of Audrey's vice grip towards the stairs. I looked up to see our dear friend Douglas was walking down them, looking at a clip board. Good thing Ben intervened, both of us have our father's temper.. And that is not a pretty thing to witness by any means.

"Doug, come down." Ben said, Doug did so.

"This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He stood next to Audrey and looked at everyone before settling on Mal.

"I'll see you later, okay? And if there is Anything you need, feel free to-" Ben went to explain.

"Ask Doug or Beatrice!" She intervened. Audrey does have a magical power! It's being really rude and annoying. Once again, she and Mal shared a fake laugh then went into a long, dramatic sigh.

"Alright, Doug and I have a tour to get too, Ben, I will see you later." I said, he nodded and lead Audrey away.

"Hi, guys," Doug greeted,

"I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." He trailed off after he spotted Evie.

"Heigh-ho..." He whispered, I chuckled. He would fall for the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Evie," She spoke silkily,

"Evil Queen's daughter." She stuck her hand out, and it Doug a minute to gather himself to the point of speaking.

"Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already - History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess," Mal piped up, popping a piece of candy into her mouth,

"New class?" She asked. Doug and I nodded,

"Yeah, Fairy Godmother's idea… She'll actually be teaching you. I'll be TA." I explained, she nodded before turning to the others with a smirk.

"Come on, Guys, Let's go find our dorms." She said before leading them all up the stairs Doug had just come down.

"The dorms…" Doug said, I nodded, giggling slightly.

"Guys!" I called, they all turned to me and I chucked my thumb over my shoulder.

"Dorms are this way." I explained. They all nodded and started back towards Doug and I. We turned around and began leading them through the vast hallways.

"Boys first! We live in the same building, but in two different wings. Girls in the West and boys in the East." I pulled the keys from my pocket and used one to unlock the door and handed the other to Jay. I pushed it open and stepped aside so they could look inside. They barreled past me and inside.

"Doug will help you guys settle in…" I said, backing out, I turned to Mal and Evie.

"Ready to see yours?" I asked, they both nodded and I nodded back, we walked towards the West wing.

"I hope you don't mind that I'll be sharing with you guys… I'd rather not room with Audrey…" I explained.

"Not at all. Someone has to keep an eye on us at all times I guess." Mal shrugged. We lapsed into a awkward silence.

"So, what's it like being a princess of an entire Kingdom?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Um, kind of interesting I guess… A lot of cool parties, but, a lot of stupid responsibilities…" I shrugged.

"Responsibilities?" Evie asked, looking pretty interested. I nodded.

"Yeah, like because I am a girl, and second heir, I wasn't going to ever rule over Auradon… That goes to Ben, unfortunately that archaic rule is still around. So, I am going to be married off when I'm 18, to keep up treaties and such." I explained. Gosh, that sounds even more depressing out loud every time I say it. Only two more years until I'm Mrs. Chad Charming junior. Ugh…

"You don't get a choice?" Mal asked, I shook my head.

"Nope!" I chirped. We fell into silence, but thankfully we had arrived at the dorm. I opened it, and then handed them their keys.

"Here it is! Decorating is fully allowed, just has to be easily removable." I said. Our room was a little bigger than all the others, though Fairy Godmother enchanted it to be like that. We each got a bed, a dresser, and a bedside table. There was a large table in the center with three chairs for homework. The two girls walked in and their reactions could not have been any more opposite.

"Wow," Evie breathed, clearly pleased with all the pink.

"This place is so amaz-" She turned to me with a huge grin.

"Gross," Mal scoffed,

"I know, right?" Evie matched her tone without any effort

"Amazingly gross! Ew." She still turned and continued grinning at me. I grinned back and went to sit on my bed. I had changed the bedding to a deep maroon with gold embroidery, with matching curtains to pull around for when I wanted to sleep in. Which was pretty often.

"E, curtains." Mal ordered. Evie nodded and the two pulled the drapes shut, clouding the room in darkness. This will take some getting used too. My phone went off and it was Audrey reminding me about practice. Crap. I thought it was cancelled due to the new kids…

"Um, I have to go… I will let you guys get settled in, your books and stuff for class are in the bedside table." I grabbed my duffle for cheer and turned to them. Mal was walking towards me and I backed towards the door.

"Alright." She beamed at me. I nodded and turned back as I stood at the door,

"Remember you can always call Doug for any questions." I said,

"Okay, great! Thanks, bye!" Mal all but slammed the door in my face. I was slightly stunned. Not super surprising, but still… I shook off the weird feeling and started off for practice. On my way to the locker rooms, I bumped into someone. I looked up to find Chad.

"Hey Chad!" I smiled at him.

"Hey Bea." He greeted, looking back at his phone.

"Don't you have Tourney practice?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, tomorrow." He replied. I nodded, he was still scrolling.

"Alright, well…" He held his finger up as he got a call.

"Hey Melody!" He greeted, the daughter of Ariel. Nice. He walked away, talking to her about their date. That was part of the agreement. We both knew we had to get married, but refused to date until at least a year before… He had no problems… But, I found it just a little pointless… What if I ended up really loving the guy I date? Okay… Being a princess sucks.

* * *

 **There's Chapter Two! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just clear up, Chad isn't going to be protagonist anymore than he was in the movie, there will just be a bit more conflict between him and Jay. But, you guys will just have to wait and see. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	3. A Moment of Understanding

**Chapter Three: A Moment of Understanding.**

After practice, I chose to read in the library until it closed to give Mal and Evie some space to unpack and get comfortable, and also to unwind after dealing with Audrey and her constant complaining about Mal and the other kids while we should have been practicing.

As I put the last of my books away, something caught my eye in the empty courtyard. Erm, almost empty. I saw four very familiar looking figures scurrying across it in a hurry. Like they were on a mission. An internal battle started in my brain. Follow them, like my mother would have? Or, just go straight to Ben and discuss how we may have jumped the gun with trusting the children of villains.

"Okay, you're being a bit judge-y Bea… Maybe they're just out for a stroll." I shook my head, curiosity winning me over. Time to follow. I darted out of the library and after the villain kids. It didn't take long for me to figure out where they were headed. The Cultural Museum, home of FG's wand. I'm going to need to do a lot of thinking. By the time I caught up to them, they had already gotten past the security guard by putting him to sleep? My Godmother, I hope he didn't just get knocked out by a bunch of kids. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Ben calling me.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to crouch even farther behind the bushes I had decided to camp behind. Good thing this place used to be a castle… So many large hedges everywhere…I fiddled with the leave, deep in thought.

"Bea? Why are you whispering?" He asked, pulling me back to reality with ease. Think, B, think. He's your twin, he'll know you're lying.

"Mal and Evie are asleep." I lied.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just talk to you about it tomorrow." He said,

"Cool, cool, talk…" I was cut off by an alarm blaring. I spun back to see the lights going off and the sound of faint arguing.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing! Adios bro!" I quickly hung up and started sprinting for my dorm. Having spent countless years at this school, and loving to wander, I knew a few short cuts so I managed to get there with enough time to pull my drapes and fall into bed. They opened the door just as I did so.

"Shh! She's sleeping!" Mal's voice urged Evie. The good thing about drapes was the very fact I could lay here and just stare up at the ceiling while they plotted their lies. I tried to keep my breathing even. I really needed to work out more.

"What are we going to do Mal?" Evie asked, worry and fear laced into her voice.

"We fit in, figure out another plan. We can't let our parents down. Now, let's get rested up. We have a show to put on tomorrow." Mal replied. Oh, this school year was definitely going to be interesting. I shut my eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY.**

Before I knew it, my alarm was blaring. Which means the day was going to completely and utterly drag on because I felt like I got no sleep at all. Crap!

 _I **needed** coffee_.

I sat up and gently pulled my drapes apart, noting how to the girls were still asleep. Woo! I snuck out of the room with my shower bag as they started stir. After my shower, which had managed to relax me a little bit, I braced myself to walk back to the dorm to face the two. When I walked back in, my façade nearly fell. Crap. How am I supposed to act? Natural? Yeah, that should work. They both spun to face me as I shut the door.

"Hey!" I gasped. Mal eyed me up and down.

"Hey." She nodded. I quickly sorted myself out and grabbed my bag from the floor, depositing my shower bag onto the floor.

"Um, your timetables and maps are with your books, but if you need anything, just find Doug or me. See you guys in Remedial Goodness." I curtsied and bolted out the door. Right into something. Or someone. I fell straight back onto my butt. My eyes travelled up to find Jay and Carlos.

"Oh, shoot, sorry um…" He looked confused, struggling to remember my name.

"Bea… It's fine." I hopped up, straightening out my shirt.

"See you two later." I waved, spinning on my heel and bolting down the hall to first period. How on Earth am I supposed to keep an eye on them without giving myself away? Why did I think I could pull off the whole act natural thing? I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of my locker, trying really hard not to freak out.

"Bea?" I let out a squeal as a hand landed on my shoulder. It was instantly snatched away. I spun to see Ben standing there, looking extremely concerned.

"Wow… You look awful.." He whistled.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly feeling the greatest." I admitted, leaning my head back against the locker.

"Why?" He asked.

"Back to school jitters? I'm not sure to be honest… I need some coffee… Want to join?" I asked. He nodded and we headed off towards the café, my second favorite place here at school.

"So, what makes you so nervous?" Ben asked as we walked. I shrugged, fiddling with the zipper on my bag.

"I don't even really know to be honest. I had a really weird dream last night where this villain thing didn't really work out in our favor." I wasn't lying completely. Just testing the waters, a bit. Ben let out a chuckle.

"Bea, everything is going to be completely fine. Hopefully soon, we will have all the villain kids and we will mend the broken relationship." He said. I nodded as we punched in our orders. He started telling me about various things about the coronation and how Audrey wanted to be as involved as possible.

"She's insane, I don't get how you stand it." I rolled my eyes.

"She's not that bad…" He seemed incredibly unsure.

"Keep telling yourself that bub. Anyway, it's time for class, see you at the fields." I waved and we went our separate ways. After lunch, I found myself in Remedial Goodness, flicking through the class's course book. I only looked up when I sensed someone staring at me. It was Jay, he sent me a smile, which I returned as I zoned into what FG was saying.

"If someone hands you a crying baby," said Fairy Godmother,

"Do you, A: Curse it? B: Lock it in a tower? C: Give it a bottle? or D: Carve out its heart?" She was asking.

My brow furrowed. Was that last one really necessary?

I shook my head, who's idea was this anyway? It only really reinforces the idea that we don't trust them to learn on their own. When Evie was the one to raise her hand, my interest peaked.

"Evie?" FG smiled.

"What was the second one?" she asked, I face palmed. Oh dear. Maybe we did need this class.

"Oh, okay," The disappointment was evident, this was not going how she wanted at all.

"Anyone else? Mal?" She bounced back with ease, Mal looked up from her doodling she was doing on her paper, she had been doing so all class.

"C…Give it a bottle." She replied, sounding incredibly bored.

"Correct. Again," Fairy Godmother smiled brightly, turning back to me. I smiled back, sending a thumbs up.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos laughed. I joined him, that's when I noticed Jane hovering in the doorway, looking incredibly frightened, which isn't unusual for her.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal quipped, making everyone nod in understanding. I shook my head, waving her into the room. Everyone noticed and turned their attention to the poor girl, who paled even more. I didn't even think that was humanly possible. She shrieked and sped past them.

"Hello, dear one," Her mother smiled, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"Hi. You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation," Jane spoke quickly, obviously hoping to escape the room as soon as possible. Oh, this poor thing…

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," Fairy Godmother took the papers and signed them.

"Mom, no!" Jane whispered, clearly petrified.

"It's okay," she cooed before turning Jane to the others,

"Jane, this is everyone." She gestured to the room.

"Yeah, that's Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay," I introduced, pointing to each one in turn. Jay smiled happily at me when I said his name and I couldn't help but smile back, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Hi," Jane replied quietly, "That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." And with that, she walked out. Well, she squeaked and speed walked past everyone again. Mal and Evie observed her with interest, I swear, she is so easily intimidated for having a mother so cheery and delightful. Fairy Godmother sighed.

"Now let's continue, shall we? You find a vial of poison! Do you: A: Put it in the King's wine? B: Paint it on an apple? Or C) Turn it into the proper authorities?" I noticed Evie's sheepish look as the 2nd option was announced. Evie, Carlos and Jay's hands immediately shot up, Jay grabbing Carlos' and pulling it down so he could answer it.

"Jay." Fairy Godmother called excitedly, she enjoyed seeing all the participation.

"C) Turn it into the proper authorities." Jay replied smugly, sending me a wink.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos groaned, hitting Jay's shoulder, stealing his attention back to him.

"Aww, but I said it first." Jay mock-whined before grabbing Carlos in a head-lock and they began wrestling on top of the table.

"Ya know, I think I know where we could use some energy like that." I smiled up at Fairy Godmother. Tourney was a great way to get your frustrations out, and it seems like both boys would be assets. She nodded.

"Boys, boys!" Fairy Godmother yelled tapping her pointer on the podium at the front of the room. Jay and Carlos stopped fighting long enough to look at her.

"I'm going to suggest using that energy on the Tourney Field." She smiled. Carlos held his hands up in surrender to Jay, who released him.

"Um… no that's okay. We'll pass on whatever that is." He said, I chuckled at him.

"You don't really have a choice! Meet me here after last class, I'll show you to the fields." I said. They both nodded, looking slightly terrified at my change of tone, and the bell rang, signaling the end of this class.

"Great! See you soon!" I chirped as I shot up from my seat and started out the door, leaving the VKs to stare after me. I was slightly surprised to find Mal in my last class, because as far as I knew, we made sure they were together most of the day so they didn't feel alone. I chose to sit next to her, and we both rolled our eyes in unison when Audrey walked in. Ohhh, I wish I had a camera to capture her face when her eyes fell on Mal and I sitting together. She stormed over, a creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Beatrice, why aren't you sitting in our usual spot?" She asked, displeasure very evident in her tone. I exchanged a look with Mal, who was barely hiding her smirk.

"This year is all about changing things up Audrey, ya kind of have to step out of your comfort zone to do that." I replied. She gave me a sharp look followed by a clipped nod of her head.

"Alright, then I will see you at practice." She said.

"You will, since I am captain. Kinda my job to be there." I chuckled. She nodded and stalked away. Mal and I exchanged a look as Audrey went to sit with Jane.

"So, you two aren't really friends?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, she's always been way more interested in Ben than me for obvious reasons." I shrugged. Mal nodded.

"Sounds familiar… I just figured everyone over here would be best friends!" She gave a little wave of her fingers. I shook my head.

"Nope, we all get along sure, but there is always going to be animosity." I shrugged.

"How so?" She asked.

"Everyone thinks their story is worse than someone else's. I mean, Audrey constantly brings up how her mother was put to sleep forever. It gets a bit old." I sighed. She nodded in understanding.

"Sounds a bit rough for some?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You could say that." I replied. She studied me for a long minute.

"Alright kids, eyes forward, we are going to be learning all about the proper way to set the table for a formal banquet." Mrs. Dopey cut off any further conversation, I held in my groan. Oh, this class was going to be incredibly difficult to get through.

* * *

 **An incredibly late, but hopefully okay update! Let me know what you guys think! I'm also thinking of starting a Harry Hook fanfic, so let me know your thoughts on that!**

 **Rhey!**


End file.
